Yamcha's Side
by Toni The Mink
Summary: What really caused the breakup of Bulma and Yamcha? Did he really cheat on her? Or does Vegeta play an important part? This is in defense of Yamcha.


Puar looked over in surprise as someone burst through the front doors and charged towards the bedroom of his best friend Yamcha. The blue cat immediately assumed that the person was indeed his best friend, Yamcha, and by the looks of it, things once again didn't go very well with Bulma. But in this case, it was strange that Yamcha had returned home in a hurry and straight to his bedroom without at least one complaint to the cat that his girlfriend was being a pain as usual.

Nevertheless, Puar had a gut feeling that his friend would most definitely need someone to listen to him, and floated after him to his bedroom. He knocked on the closed door, "Yamcha, are you okay?" There wasn't any answer, so he tried again. "It's me, Puar! I'm here if you need me."

Yamcha was still quiet in the other side, so Puar decided to sneak in. He opened the door and cautiously peered in the unusually dark room. He could make out a figure lying on the bed with his face buried in the pillow. This was definitely not normal for him. "Yamcha...? You wanna talk?"

"Puar..." Yamcha's voice was low and suttle. Very unusual. "I really don't feel like talking right now..."

The cat was persistent however, "Why are you so upset? You know I'm here for you, and I just wanna help. Were you able to talk to Bulma? Is this what this is all about?"

Yamcha was silent for a moment, then finally muttered, "We broke up... For good."

Puar gave a sympathetic smile. "It may seem bad, but you guys 'break up' all the time. Just give her some time, and I'll bet you two will be back together in no t--"

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT, PUAR!" Yamcha suddenly turned over and screamed, frightening the poor cat. Puar jumped back shocked. Yamcha glanced down apologetically and then slowly turned back over. "It's different this time... HE has her..."

* * *

* * *

"Bulma, take good care of the baby!" Goku said just before he blasted off into the air with Gohan and Piccolo tailing alongside.

Krillin, Bulma, Yamcha, and Puar watched dumbfounded as the Saiyan and his son and friend disappeared over the horizon. The bald monk glanced up at the woman, "Baby...? Bulma, are you pregnant?"

Bulma scowled. "Oh course not!" she snapped, "I don't know what on Earth, or whatever planet he's on, he's talking about!"

Yamcha then started chuckling in a goofy matter as he blushed. "I know what he's talking about!" he laughed, "He's trying to say that we should stop wasting time, get married and start a family! Heheh, that big lug!"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She turned and headed back to her plane. "Leave it to you to joke about something like that... you big lug!"

Yamcha continued chuckling as the woman marched off, as if it were still a funny joke, until of course Krillin tapped him on the back. "Hey Yamcha... why don't you already?"

Yamcha immediately stopped laughing and glanced down at the short warrior. "You mean... seriously!"

Krillin rolled his eyes. "Well, you HAVE been seeing each other for a good fifteen years. Some people get married a whole year after they just meet. Keep her waiting any longer, and someone just might beat you to the punch."

Yamcha narrowed his eyes. "You really think so?"

"Well, Vegeta IS living at Capsule Corp. now."

At that, Yamcha and Puar burst into laughter. "Yeah right! Like THAT'S really gonna happen!"

Krillin smirked, "Yeah, you're right, but c'mon. You love her, right?"

The taller warrior looked down at his feet, "Of course! But..."

"But what's stopping you?"

"We're always indecisive. One minute, she hates my guts, the next, she's in my lap. One or the other! I just don't know how committed she really is..."

"Well, if you're committed, then I think you should just take that chance."

Yamcha thought hard about Krillin's words. "You know... you sure are philosophical for a guy without a girlfriend."

Krillin grimaced, "Shut UP!" Yamcha took to the sky as Krillin gave chase.

Bulma watched the boys chase each other from her plane, and shook her head. "Men..."

---

On that day, Yamcha took the idea of marriage and family as a joke, but the days following, he slowly became fonder and fonder of the idea of settling down with Bulma once and for all. Of course, with the threat of the androids looming over everyone's head, training to prepare for the next life or death battle was more important at the moment, otherwise there's be no life to start a new one with.

Over the months while Yamcha trained, he'd constantly forget to return Bulma's calls and that obviously upset her. He would try making it up to her with a date or a dinner, but would have to return to training right after and the whole cycle would start all over again. Sometimes Bulma would yell at Yamcha, accusing him of thinking his training and fighting were more important than her. Apparently the idea of androids destroying the world and killing everyone didn't phase her very much.

The Z fighter didn't think much of it. Once these androids were taken care of, he'd be able to start thinking of that new life they could start.

One day, however, as he stopped by Capsule Corp. for a visit, he, and Bulma decided to check and see how Vegeta's training was going. Yamcha was no less shocked... the Saiyan was going under intense training in a room about 300 times the Earth's gravity.

"No way!" Yamcha cried, "I could barely do 100 times!"

"Well, Vegeta is much stronger than you, Yamcha," Bulma said as she intently watched from the window, "He's very dedicated, and strong. In fact, he's actually kind of hunky!"

Yamcha glared down at her. "Excuse me?"

Bulma blushed. "Sorry... but it's true. All the time he spent here, a girl can't help but notice."

"And you call ME fickle..."

Bulma huffed and turned away. "Speak for yourself, Mister 'I was only asking for salted peanuts'!"

Yamcha scowled and followed her. "Sheesh! I may look, but I don't touch! You're the one flirting with any other cute guy that comes your way!"

The aqua-haired woman scowled, "I'm pure and innocent! You're just slime! And besides, it's not like we're married or anything! Why should I be loyal to you all the time when you go ogling at other girls?"

Yamcha grit his teeth. Bulma always clung to cute men and flirted with hunky guys, but if he took once glance at another woman, she'd immediately peg him as a pig. "You know I love and respect you, Bulma! How about giving me just a little of that?"

Bulma crossed her arms. "HMPH! When I see that ring, THEN we'll talk about respect!"

Yamcha blinked. Krillin was right. Bulma _was _getting sick of waiting. All this time he was making her wait, he couldn't really blame her for thinking he was being a 'playboy'. Well, he'll just fix that.

"Bulma," he said as he took her hand, "Will you--"

He couldn't get the question out as they suddenly heard a deafening explosion nearby. They spun around to see the room Vegeta was training in a heap of metal and debris. "Oh no! VEGETA!" Bulma raced over to the fallen warrior, as Yamcha quickly followed.

Dr. and Mrs. Briefs had just arrived when Bulma picked up the unconscious Vegeta's shoulders, holding him close. "Vegeta, are you alright? Please answer me! Oh, hang in there!" She faced up towards her father. "DAD! Don't just stand there! Get the medics here immediately! GO!"

To Yamcha, Vegeta seemed very intent in his training and to be stronger than Goku, and wipe the floor with these androids to put himself through this brutal training. No wonder Bulma seems so interested in him. It was obvious in the way she was holding him, caring for him, and the slight tears in her eyes.

---

Yamcha had more time to train now, since Bulma was too busy tending to Vegeta's wounds. At least finally she had something to do other than wait for Yamcha and thus another disappointment. As the weeks went by, however, the man noticed that he had more and more time to train for the androids as Bulma was never around as much as she used to be. Her parents would reply that she was too busy with something else, and usually it had to do with Vegeta, either scolding him for training too much, training too hard, or eating all the food in the kitchen and forcing him to come with her to the store. Yamcha couldn't help but notice that Bulma was spending a little too much time with Vegeta than anyone could possibly stand.

_"Well, Vegeta is much stronger than you, Yamcha. He's very dedicated, and strong. In fact, he's actually kind of hunky!"_

Bulma's words echoed in Yamcha's mind. It didn't make any sense, however. Vegeta was also training to battle the androids like Yamcha was, only the Saiyan was more brutal. Is that what was attracting Bulma? Did she also forget he was also a cold-hearted evil monster who was really fighting for his own pride instead of actually wanting to save anybody? That woman certainly was strange.

Dropping by Capsule Corp. once again, it was no surprise that Bulma was out running errands (buying more food since the Saiyan prince had ransacked the entire kitchen once again). As he left, he walked by the gravity room Vegeta was in, and decided to check out how he was doing.

Vegeta's body was drenched in sweat as he forced himself through another round of extreme training routines. The intensity of the workout wasn't the only thing that awed Yamcha, it was also the fact that the gravity was a well 500 times over the norm. No wonder Bulma was so impressed with him. Yamcha was impressed too!

It was then that he decided it was time to stop slacking off and do some serious training of his own. If Vegeta could spend every waking moment working with this extreme workout, so could he. He was going to become strong too.

Heck, maybe Bulma might start giving him some attention again!

Dr. Briefs luckily happened to finish a test protocol of another gravity room, and allowed Yamcha to test it for himself. Once back at home, he immediately set it up and the gravity settings. Lately, 200 times was his norm thanks to his weighted clothing, but in the room, it just wasn't enough, despite the great force pushing on his body. He was not about to let that cocky bastard get the best of him. He made his way to the controls and set the gravity to 300 times the norm... and immediately fell to the ground. Slowly, however, he managed to stand back to his feet, and began his basic training exercises. They normally lasted about a minute or two, but in this intensity, they ended up being a little more than 20 minutes, and they were hurting the warrior more than helping. If he were going to get stronger, he'd have to buckle down and start working. He started kicking and punching air as fast as he could, but Master Roshi's turtle could have made a hit faster, and he nearly fell over on his side several times at every attempt. Maybe he'd have better luck with his Wolf Fang Fist. With this much training, it would greatly improve. So he got into his stance, built up his ki, and raced ahead (as fast as the gravity would let him) and shot his fist forward shouting out "Wolf Fang Fist!" and shooting his fist at the wall, which was the closest thing to a target. The intense gravity certainly did make his technique stronger as the wall burst into metal scraps and a huge gapping hole was ripped through.

Yamcha however was not prepared for the sudden change of gravity and air density, and once the hole to outside was made, the normal gravity and oxygen hit him like a ton of bricks and knocked him out cold, and shortly after, the gravity room collapsed with its lack of support from the wall.

---

"Yamcha...? Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

The warrior's eyes slowly opened and his blurred vision could make out a blue figure right by his bed. "B... Bulma?"

"Not quite... It's me, Puar."

Yamcha rubbed his eyes to get a better hold. "Wha-? Oh! Hey, what happened?"

Puar carefully laid a wet cloth on the man's forehead. "You wrecked the gravity room. Bulma's dad isn't gonna be happy to hear that. Three-hundred times the Earth's gravity? Please don't be like Vegeta!"

Yamcha glared away from the cat at the sound of that name. "Yeah... sorry to worry you."

"What were you thinking going that heavy anyway?"

"I was trying to exceed my limits... trying to get stronger. Then maybe..." Yamcha twitched his nose. Puar was right. He WAS like Vegeta. Except for having Bulma's attention.

"What?" Puar didn't understand what Yamcha was going through.

"It's stupid..." the man responded glumly, "I was hoping if I became as strong and dedicated as... I mean, well, if I became stronger, then Bulma would start paying attention to me again."

Puar smirked. "So the shoe's on the other foot now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bulma always felt that you were too involved with your training to pay attention to her! Now that she's involved with something else, you want her attention back!"

"What are you talking about? I'm just..." It then hit Yamcha. Usually, he did train more often that showed Bulma a good time. Bulma would usually get upset that Yamcha was always gone, off in his training. Sometimes she'd be paranoid that he was off with another girl. Maybe that's why she was showing interest in Vegeta. At least he hated women.

But hell... he didn't WANT to lose Bulma! He wanted to marry her and start a family! He loved her!

"You don't need to impress Bulma," Puar suddenly spoke, "If she really wasn't interested in you, she'd be long gone. She's stayed with you this long because she loves you. You think it's time you showed her how much you love her?"

Yamcha looked down. This definitely was not a competition. Vegeta didn't want Bulma. He just wanted her gravity room. Yamcha was the one who was dating Bulma for fifteen years, was the one who was in love with her, was the one that wanted her.

"You're right, Puar..." said Yamcha, "It really _is_ time to stop wasting time and show Bulma how much I really love her... and make her my wife once and for all." He was about to throw off the covers when a sharp pain engulfed his body. "AIGH!"

"Woah there, cowboy!" Puar pushed him back to the ground, "You're not going anywhere until you get better!"

"Aw, Puar, c'mon... I think I kept her waiting long enough..."

---

Yamcha was stuck in bed for weeks. This not only affected his training, but affected his relationship with Bulma as well. At least he finally had time to call her.

Bulma however was either busy or kept it short. She was always going off saying how hard it was to keep Vegeta in line. When he told her what happened to him, all she was worried about was how he wrecked her father's prototype, and how stupid he was for going way more than his body could handle. She didn't seem to be upset with Vegeta when he got hurt.

Finally, when he was well enough to get out of bed, the first thing he did was head towards the jewelry store. He was going to ask her once and for all.

While on his way to the Capsule Corp. mansion, he constant rehearsed his proposal, how he would ask, what he would do, if he should take her out to a romantic dinner, what her reaction might be... he then stopped rehearsing her reaction when he noticed people on the street her eyeing him oddly.

Finally, upon reaching the front door, he took a few deep breaths, then rang the door bell. This was finally it. He calmly breathed as he waited for the door to answer as he practiced in his mind how he was going to ask. Finally the door opened, and there stood Bulma, who looked more beautiful than ever.

Yamcha smiled and reached in his pocket. "Bulma Briefs... Will you--"

"BEAT IT, YOU CREEP!" Bulma suddenly screamed, freaking out Yamcha. Apparently while admiring her beauty, he failed to notice her extremely pissed mood. "I don't ever wanna see you again! GO AWAY!" And with that, she slammed the door in his face.

Yamcha just stood there, dumbfounded, and his hand in his pocket. That didn't go as well as he'd hope. Was she angry at him? Why? Bulma must have been in one of her strange moods. It would probably be better to wait another day. Better to be mad than madly in love with Vegeta... as if that were possible. At least he hoped not.

---

Yamcha had tried calling Bulma since then, but she wasn't answering. The next day when he tried again, Mrs. Briefs had answered, and inadvertently told him, "Sorry, but Bulma told me to tell you she's not home because she's trying to avoid you."

She was trying to avoid him? Why? Was it because he was gone for too long? Had she really gotten tired of waiting around for him? Time was of the essence. He needed to see Bulma as soon as possible.

Calling on the phone was no good, so he flew over to the CC mansion once again. Once he reached the front door, he reached up to ring the doorbell.

"You just don't give up, do you?"

Yamcha glared over to see Vegeta leaning against the wall near the entrance and narrowed his eyes. "Shouldn't you be training?"

The Saiyan gave a devilish smirk, "I'm taking a short break just to see the hilarity ensue."

"What hilarity?"

"The woman's afraid to go anywhere near you. She's avoiding you on purpose, you know. One minute she blames you, another she hates herself, and another she says I'm the light in her life, then later says I ruined it. Pregnancies have the weirdest effects on human females."

Yamcha did a double take. "Pregnancy?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention? While you were off working on your pathetic so-called training, that woman was obsessing over how you weren't there for her, how she fears you don't love her... so I 'comforted' her. For someone as stubborn and pigheaded as she is, she's certainly easy!"

Yamcha grit his teeth and lunged at Vegeta, "Don't you dare talk about Bulma that way!" He threw a fist, but Vegeta effortlessly caught it and swatted him a well 10 feet back.

"Why not? It's true you know. You're better off without that annoying twit."

"Bastard!" Yamcha growled, "You're lying! Go to hell where you belong!"

Vegeta sneered. "If you don't believe me, go inside and see for yourself."

Yamcha grunted, figuring arguing with that monster was a waste of time, and went ahead inside the mansion. "Bulma?" Yamcha called once he was inside. He listened for an answer, and got a soft sob from upstairs. He headed that way, which led him into one of the many living rooms on the second floor. And on the far side of the room, in a corner, was Bulma, her now straightened hair covering her face as she sobbed into her hands. "Bulma...?"

The woman glanced up in surprise at the sight of her boyfriend, who's face seemed to demand answers. "Bulma... it, it isn't true... is it?"

Tears ran down the woman's face. "Oh Yamcha...!" she covered her eyes with her hands, "I'm so sorry..."

Yamcha was in a state of shock. So it was true. She was having Vegeta's child. She had done crazy things before, but this was unforgivable. There was no use dragging this relationship on anymore. He walked over to the crying woman, took her hand, and placed a small velvet box in it. "So am I." And with that, he turned and walked out of the room, and out of the mansion. Bulma looked down at the box and slowly opened it... and then fell to her knees and cried more when she saw the diamond engagement ring.

Yamcha stormed outside, trying to fight the tears. "I hate to say I told you so," a gruff voice behind him spoke out. Yamcha whipped around to see the cocky Vegeta smirking at him.

God, did he want to beat the living crap out of that Saiyan jackass! But he knew it was no use, since Vegeta unfortunately _was_ stronger than he was. "Listen here, Vegeta," Yamcha growled, "You better take good care of her! I don't care how much stronger you are, I swear if you do something to hurt her, I'll hunt you down like a dog, you hear me?"

Vegeta only chuckled. "How amusing. I guess my time on Earth wasn't a real waste. At least I'm getting entertained." He received a cold glance from the human. "Listen sap. I may not like her, but that woman IS carrying my child. You can bet that I'll take care of her..."

Yamcha scowled, but kept his cool. This was the best he could hope for. He turned off and blasted to the sky heading home. Vegeta watched in amusement as he left. "... Meaning that I won't destroy her once _I_ take over this planet."

Yamcha cried to himself as he flew home. He had lost her to him. He was too late. His dreams of a family were ripped to shreds. He just wanted to go home, crawl into bed, and never come out again.

He and Bulma had broken up... and this time, there was no getting back together.

----------------------------

A/N: What did you think? Like I said once, I'm better at breaking hearts than I am making romance fluff. ; I didn't want to make it a chapter fic, since there was no point of keeping people on the edge when you know Bulma was gonna leave Yamcha for Vegeta anyway. And it was all suppose to be a short idea of how it happened.

Yes, I believe it was YAMCHA that left Bulma. I always noticed how even when they were dating she would still flirt and glomp other men, yet screams and accuses Yamcha of being a player if he had the very least LOOKED at another girl. We never even see HIM be fickle, so I have reason to believe it was Bulma who screwed everything up, and not Yamcha. For once, it's a fanfic in Yamcha's defense, instead of having rabid V/B fans go after the poor man's throat, making him out to be a cheating, piggish player (who sometimes even threatens Bulma that he'd kill her if she left, and so it's up to Vegeta to save her! Gimme a break, people...)

Though I do admit a lot of it came rushed (especially the training scene, since that wasn't in the original outline...) I wanted to finish it since I promised to write it long ago and it was overdue. And incase you're confused, the beginning part (where Yamcha comes home upset and Puar tries to talk to him) happened AFTER the breakup when he found out she was pregnant, then it takes off where it all began.

Puar is a "he" in this fanfic. In the manga and original Japanese version, they call him a boy. He's only a "she" in the dubbed version. I tend to follow the "original" versions.

Dragonball XG is suppose to be next, but I'm still loss for ideas, so POSSIBLY my next fanfic will be based off the original Dragonball series, starring young Goku as he meets a group of amazons. XD Though I look at my list, and I see other fanfics I should probably finish, like Slayers TIME and that Gargoyles/Mummies Alive! crossover... oo


End file.
